fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas
|ailments = (Icy Areas only) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas is a Deviant of Aquitaivas, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Older Aquitaivas that have lived on their own away from other Aquitaivas, becoming almost completely solitary yet smarter. Story Behind Its Secondary Name Gods have created many weapons together but, goddesses have never done such a thing before. The goddesses Sud (The Wind Goddess) and Aine (The Summer Goddess) were the first to create a weapon, one that combined powerful winds with the scorching sunlight. This weapon was crafted as an Embodiment of Sud's and Aine's Powers in the form of a lance. This weapon was to only be used by one knight that the gods and goddesses proclaimed as the Radiant Wind Knight, a knight that could use any weapon that used fire, wind, or both in combat. Aesthetic Differences Gold eyes, second pair of scarlet feathers around neck like mane, middle spike on wings longer, shiny gold wings, bright gold feathers mixed in with white feathers, and a crackling roar. Attacks and Moves Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas shares the same attacks as Aquitaivas. Level 1 - 5 Sparkling Roar: When it first notices hunters, it'll flap its wings twice and screech at the hunters in front of it, requiring High Grade Earplugs. As it screeches, its wing feathers will light up before producing a powerful flash as it finishes the roar. If hunters aren't careful, the flash will make them dizzy. Hot Wings: When enraged, Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas wings will heat up with each wing-based attack it uses, much like Glavenus's tail. When it has done a certain amount of wing-based attacks, Aquitaivas can cause Fireblight to hunters if their fire resistance is low enough. However, if its wings get to hot, it'll perform Cooldown. Cooldown: When its wings get to hot, it'll violently flap its wings and breath wind on its wings to cool them down so it can continue fighting. It is left open while breathing wind on its wings, however, as it flaps the wind will actually damage hunters, causing Windblight. Triple Peck Counter: Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas will open its wings up, falsely tricking hunters into thinking its about to try to fly, leaving itself open for an attack. If a hunter hits it while it is in this stance, it'll quickly peck forward at hunters three times before hoping backwards and charging forward for additional damage. The three pecks connect into each other, stunning a hunter, leaving them open for the charge. Guard and Slap: It'll run forward with a wing covering its face, blocking any incoming attacks, before swing its wing forward to damage any hunters in front of it. After the attack, it'll flap the one wing it used causing High Wind Pressure to nearby hunters. Tornado Strike: While flying, Aquitaivas will look down at a hunter and breath a wind projectile on the ground, turning into a tiny tornado. After the first one, it'll breath two more down on the ground that, which make the already small tornado larger. The tornado is roughly the size of Sand Barioth's sandstorm, though it can't move like Kushala Daora's giant tornado. This attack can last for about seven seconds and cause Windblight. Photo Shot: Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas looks at a hunter, as it flaps its wings three times like the Espinas Rare Species, with its mane glowing while looking at a hunter. After the third flap, it'll jump in front its target quickly and flash its mane before jumping up again. With this last jump, Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas will land in front the hunter before breathing a large windy projectile at the hunter. This attack can cause Windblight. Peck Thrust: It'll back up, jump forward with its beak ready, and thrust through the ground like Gurenzeburu. Bicycle Kicks: While flying, it may perform this attack. Aquitaivas flies forward like Malfestio, with its feet ready to strike, before either hitting the hunter or missing the hunter. If it misses the hunter, it'll recover quickly but, if it hits its mark than it does the attack. It doesn't knock the hunter down, rather it just violently kicks the hunter in their chest before flying backwards back in the air. It'll kick five times, stunning the hunter with the fifth kick. Aerial Pecks: Much like Forokururu's pecks. Beak Slams: Much like Yian Garuga's beak slams. Windy Tail Swipes: Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas gathers wind around its tail and swings its tail from side to side in a Monoblos style, sending powerful gust of wind at enemies. These wind can cause Windblight. Wind Peck: It gathers wind around its beak, charges forward at a foe, and slashes forward, like a lancer finishing their charge, with its beak. As it slashes forward, the wind around its beak will burst forward, giving the attack wider range. This attack can cause Windblight. Level 6 - 10 At these higher levels, some of Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas's attacks change in some way. The flash for Photo Shot has wider range in this level. Now after the fifth kick for Bicycle Kicks, it'll perform a sixth kick to knock the hunter in the air, leaving them vulnerable to another attack. Now its wings can heat up faster in Rage Mode, as well as taking longer to have to cooldown. Right Back At You!: Sometimes while turning to a new target, it'll put both of its wings up in an Astalos style. If a hunter hits a wing while it does this, it'll quickly swing its wing to send them flying backwards with immense force. Evasive Sidestep: Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas will occasionally sidestep or hop to the side to evade certain attacks from hunters, such as Hunter Arts or mounting attacks. After evading the attack, Aquitaivas will perform a sliding hipcheck to damage a nearby hunter. Radiant Wind Charge: In Rage Mode, Aquitaivas flies backwards before sucking in air and gliding forward, as it spins forward like a clock. While spinning, its beak will be covered by wind while its wings is heated up, leaving behind a trail of fire, as it charges forward at hunters. The spinning charge ends with it landing behind hunters. This attack can cause Fireblight and Windblight. Shinning Fire Wing: When enraged, while flying in the air, it will swiftly land and swing its right wing, not only producing a powerful flash but also throwing a powerful wave of fire at a foe, causing Fireblight. Parrying Bite and Pecks: It raises up its tail towards its wings, as if it was exiting Rage Mode, trying to trick a hunter into attacking. If a hunter attacks it, Aquitaivas will quickly grab the hunter in its beak and slam them on the ground. After slamming them on the ground, it'll peck the hunter in five different places before fighting normally. Eagle's Tornado: Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas's strongest attack. Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas flies higher in the air than usual, leading to it choosing the weakest target to attack. Once it has chosen the weakest target, Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas will dive bomb the target beak first and slam its beak into the ground, with intense wind surrounding it. When its beak hits the ground, it'll be stuck for a few seconds before it jumps backwards and fires a giant wind projectile in the hole it made. The projectile explodes from the ground as an unusually large tornado, being a potential instant kill for twelve seconds. If a hunter is caught in the tornado when it first fires it, it'll grab the flying hunter and toss them at one of their allies for additional damage. This titanic attack can cause Windblight. G1 - G5 Quick Wind Blast: Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas breath a blast of wind while hopping backwards, causing Windblight. Beak Thrust-Quick Wind Blast Combo: Only performed in Rage Mode. Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas will thrust forward with its beak before hopping backwards. Quickly after hopping backwards, it will breath a blast of wind at foes in front of it, causing Windblight. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +5 *Water -20 *Ice +10 *Thunder -25 *Dragon 0 Skills: Radiant Wind Knight's Soul, Incitement, and Rock Steady. Gunner Set *Fire +10 *Water -15 *Ice +15 *Thunder -20 *Dragon +5 Skills: Radiant Wind Knight's Soul, Incitement, and Rock Steady. Notes *'Radiant Wind Knight's Soul' gives the following skills: Guard Up and Evade Extender. In G-rank, True Radiant Wind Knight's Soul gains one more skill: Rush. *It shares a special skill with Meraginasu known as Incitement. **This skill will cause the monster to only attack the hunter once the hunter attacks the monster. This skill also causes hunters to take more damage from the monsters but also causes hunters to have a higher chance of getting critical hits on monsters, even if the weapons affinity is negative. *'Rush': Grants Attack after guarding attacks or attacking a monster. Upon activation, the player's chest will glow a pale purple, this glow will appear more powerful once the player triggers the skills second level. Lv1 grants +50 Attack, Lv2 grants an additional +80 Attack (+130 in total) and cancels stamina usage while running with weapons unsheathed. This skill will only reset once the player sheaths their weapon. *Radiant Wind Knight Aquitaivas is well-known for being both offensive and defensive in battle. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus